


Swear to the Moon, the Stars

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, I just love Choni ok, and she flirts a little more, choni, high school party, like thinks about her all the time ya feel, oh Toni's rly bi for Cheryl, soft, they drink a little, where Cheryl didn't go to conversion therapy or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The only reason Toni had bothered to go to this party was that she figured alcohol would somehow show up, and she needed to see these Northsiders take out at least part of the sticks up their asses. Especially Cheryl Blossom, who was both the worst person she had ever met while also the girl she could not get off her mind.ORToni's a little smitten for the resident HBIC, and somehow they both end up at a party.Title from "Past Lives" by BØRNS





	Swear to the Moon, the Stars

Ever since the Southsiders transferred to Riverdale High, Veronica had been trying to keep the peace.  
Toni had to guess that parties were the rich girl solution to do so.  
Veronica and Archie were hosting an open invite party at Pop’s, and Veronica’s incessant Instagram posts made sure she could not forget. Toni was sure she would die if she saw one more “see you at Pop’s this Saturday!!” with her and Archie doing something annoying in the picture.  
The only reason she had bothered to go to this party was that she figured alcohol would somehow show up, and she needed to see these Northsiders take out at least part of the sticks up their asses. Especially Cheryl Blossom, who was both the worst person she had ever met while also the girl she could not get off her mind.  
She texted Sweet Pea to make sure he would show up at the party too, because there was no way she could bear the Northsiders alone. Once she got a yes, (“sure tiny, I’ll sit with you while you stare at red the whole time”), Toni mounted her bike and drove off.  
She’d never tell anyone, but this was her favorite time to ride. The only thing illuminating the Southside streets were the stars, and those combined with the wind crushing into her face almost made it seem as if she wouldn’t have to find a new trailer to crash in once her uncle got back from his “business.”  
Tonight, however, she couldn’t get a certain Cheryl Blossom out of her head. On Friday she had come up to Toni before fourth period, lacking the bitch face she usually had on.  
“Good luck with biology, Toni.”  
Toni stared for a few seconds, but was about to offer a ‘thanks’ when Betty, who had been lurking behind Toni for a couple minutes added, “What’s with the ‘nice’ thing, Cheryl?”  
“Wouldn’t want you bringing the class average down,” the redhead tacked on to her sentence. Toni didn’t bother with a response, just brushed the girl off. But, she swore she saw this wink as if Cheryl was teasing her. She couldn’t be sure, though, so she blamed it on her endless need to look for the good in people.  
Toni brought herself back to Earth when she saw Pop’s, the glowing neon lights almost blinding her for a few seconds. She pulled into the lot, hoping Sweets was already inside.  
Veronica tried to greet Toni as she walked in, but she was busy playing some dumb party game.  
“Toni, come play!” Betty shouted from somewhere across the room, Jughead lurking behind her because this was as much his scene as it was Toni’s. She had raised her hand midway to wave off the blonde when Cheryl caught her eye, looking as annoyingly gorgeous as ever. She had a crop top on which left very little to the imagination, and her red lipstick was popping as always. Cheryl’s eyes met hers, almost challenging the serpent, and Toni gave in. She plopped down next to the redhead in the already crowded booth, using it as an excuse to scoot closer to Cheryl.  
“Your turn, newbie,” Cheryl said, passing the bottle over to her. As it spun, Toni found herself hoping it would land on the girl next to her, and then kicking herself for it. “Just to get her out of my head,” she told herself.  
The universe didn’t listen, and she pecked Veronica instead. She didn’t particularly enjoy the experience, but made a show out of it because Cheryl was next to her. Cheryl then declared her need for a drink. Toni watched for a few more rounds. Betty kissed Veronica (again), Josie kissed Archie, and Betty was supposed to kiss Archie, but she threw a fit instead. Toni couldn’t help but laugh at their antics, especially since Betty was crushing on Archie at the beginning of the year.  
Betty’s outburst pretty much ended the game of spin the bottle, which is when Cheryl came back with some punch made of who-knows-what.  
“Jealous, Blossom?” Toni said, messing with the taller girl, holding her quick exit after the kiss with Veronica against her.  
“In your dreams, Topaz.”  
“Nah, you have way fewer clothes on in those,” Toni said, smirking.  
Cheryl visibly choked and grabbed a shot off a tray.  
“Where is this shit even coming from?” Sweet Pea said, showing up with a drink in hand.  
“Don’t know, don’t care,” Cheryl said, downing two.  
“Maybe slow down a bit, Cheryl,” Veronica said, looking slightly concerned.  
Toni decided to take a break and come back to find the redhead later, so she took a seat at the counter with Sweet Pea, judging all the people making out in the various booths.  
“Your tongue is only so big,” Sweet Pea stage-whispered, looking at one couple in particular.  
Toni laughed. “Exactly. I can’t imagine showing that much PDA.”  
“Except maybe with a certain girl over there, who you’ve been glancing at every ten seconds for the past twenty minutes,” Sweet Pea retorted.  
Toni had to punch him in the arm for that, even though she knew he had a point. Cheryl had taken two more shots since Toni left, and she was a little worried.  
She caught Toni’s lingering eyes and started to stumble over.  
The girl looked tired. Her eyes were too heavy to keep up her typical forced smile, and her hair was a little ruffled.  
Keep it together, Topaz. Toni thought. A snarky comment couldn’t even pop into her head.  
“Good luck with that, Toni,” Sweet Pea said, probably running off to find Fangs.  
Cheryl took the chance to steal his seat, not wasting any time before bombarding the serpent.  
“Why do you keep stalking me?” Cheryl said, slurring her words.  
“Is Cheryl Blossom talking to me on her own accord?” Toni shot back.  
“That god-awful punch is doing most of the talking,” Cheryl admitted. Toni laughed and grabbed the cup from Cheryl’s hand to try a sip herself, earning a glare from the redhead.  
“Subpar at best,” Toni agreed, handing the cup back over.  
She glanced around the room to see if any of the other serpents were doing anything more fun, and Toni was not disappointed when she saw a game that seemed to be ‘truth or strip’ going on. Toni knew she was testing her luck with Cheryl, after all, she was lucky enough her head was still on her shoulders, and she figured losing a shirt might find someone to spend the night with. She wasn’t sure she could survive another night thinking about red hair.  
“You wanna join?” Toni said, gesturing over at the game happening in the corner.  
Cheryl laughed at that. “I don’t need a bunch of guys ogling over me.”  
“Yeah, being pretty must be tiring,” Toni teased as she walked off.  
Veronica was on the hot seat, and Toni waited for whatever ridiculous question these people would come up with for her.  
Some guy shouted from the mass of people: “Ever cheated?”  
“Once, in New York,” Veronica said, earning some “ooohs” from the crowd.  
“You’re up, Toni,” Veronica announced once the circle had calmed down.  
“Whatcha got for me?” Toni said, stretching her arms out.  
Of course, Cheryl walked over right before Veronica asked her question. She stood across from Toni, making eye contact, and Toni got a little distracted. Because Cheryl was gorgeous, and Toni was hot, and there was no denying that Toni had not been having dreams that one could call innocent. Cheryl glanced away for a moment, and Toni should have too, gone back down to Earth and paid attention to what Veronica was saying, but she was already far, far away.  
“Toni?” Veronica said, waving her hand in her face. Toni blinked, noticing Cheryl smirking at her.  
“What?”  
“Y’know what? New question. What’s with your thing for Cheryl?”  
Sweet Pea started cackling in the corner. She could have just lied and said nothing, which probably would have been the better idea, but Cheryl’s lipstick was clouding her thoughts, disrupting her conscience. She felt the cold air on her shoulders before she even realized her shirt was off. Some of the guys shouted, and Toni would have slapped them, but she was more focused on who else was staring at her.  
\---------------------------------------------  
After a few more rounds, Toni was done having an endless staring contest with Cheryl. She got up with the intent of at least giving Cheryl her number.  
“Why on Earth would I text you?”  
“Well, you’ve been eye-fucking me for the past five minutes, so if you’re ever interested,” Toni said, a smirk coming onto her features.  
“Sure.” Cheryl rolled her eyes, attempting to walk off before she stumbled back, the alcohol finally getting to her.  
Toni flung her arms out to catch the girl, putting her flirty attitude aside for a second.  
“You okay, Cheryl?”  
“Obviously I’m fantastic,” Cheryl snapped.  
“Damn, Bombshell. Give it a rest.”  
Cheryl let up after that. Toni brought her over to a seat and got her a cup of water.  
“You want to get out of here?”  
“I’m supposed to head to Veronica’s, but she can’t leave until all of these peasants do,” Cheryl sighed, motioning to just fall asleep at the table.  
“Want me to take you home?”  
“Toni, why are you even talking to me?”  
“Figured the sweet must come later if you’re already this pretty,” Toni said, trying (but failing) to conceal the fact that the redhead had been the subject of her thoughts for as long as she could remember.  
“That’s the second time you’ve said I’m pretty,” Cheryl mused.  
“No shit, Sherlock. I’m not blind,” Toni said with a laugh. “I can take you home, Cheryl. Not a big deal.”  
“My mother would kill me if I got home this late,” Cheryl said, jumping back to her usual attitude.  
“Guess we’ll have to go to my trailer then. It’s no mansion, but it has a bed to sleep on and ibuprofen to wake up to,” Toni declared.  
“Sure, Topaz.”  
Toni couldn’t help but be shocked by that reply, especially coming from the person who probably would have slapped her in the hallway a couple hours ago if she stepped too close.  
“You’re staring, Toni.”  
Toni took that as her cue to get a move on. She told Sweet Pea she was heading back and to Sunnyside, Blossom in tow (‘Score, Topaz”), and took Cheryl out to her motorcycle.  
“Toni, you’re kidding me.”  
“Did you forget I’m in a gang?”  
“Goddammit,” Cheryl exclaimed, following her anyway.  
“Hold on tight, Blossom. I drive fast.”  
“I could feel the wink you just gave me.”  
\---------------------------------------------  
Driving with Cheryl was… rough. Not because she was rude (surprisingly), but because Toni could not focus on the road with her arms around her. She was warm, and her hair was brushing against her back, and all of that combined with the vibrating motorcycle made Toni think she might die before she made it back to her trailer.  
Fortunately, they made it unscathed, though Toni was in desperate need of a cold shower. Cheryl had sobered up considerably on the ride back, making getting inside a much easier process than getting onto the bike.  
Once they made it indoors, Toni told Cheryl to wait while she went to find her some pajamas.  
“You mean this wasn’t an elaborate plot to get in my pants?” Cheryl asked, teasing.  
“Not unless you want it to be, Bombshell,” Toni slyly stated as she walked down the short hallway.  
Toni knew she was testing her luck. She had a thing for hot girls who spoke their mind, but she was well aware that Cheryl would rather claw her own eyes out than even associate with a serpent. It was disappointing, because, although Toni would kill herself before admitting it, Cheryl was the definition of her type.  
Toni broke from her thoughts when she saw Cheryl standing with a glint in her eye. It was a look Toni didn’t recognize, and she worried that Cheryl was about to do a 180 and scream at her, demand to go back to the Northside.  
Cheryl pulled a different 180 instead.  
Toni barely realized how close the girl was getting until her breath caught.  
Cheryl’s hands were a little cold from the glass she had been drinking from, and the darkness of the room made her skin almost glow. Her eyes looked even prettier up close, and the tiny stream of light from the streetlights outside coming through the little crack in the window made her red hair shine in this one spot by her ear, and holy shit her lips felt like something that Toni didn’t have words for.  
Toni moved her hands into Cheryl’s hair, craving more of it, the damn locks that had been stuck in her head for days. Toni felt the smile on the girl’s face as Cheryl pushed the pair down onto the couch. Toni couldn’t get enough, sliding her hands down her back and reveling in the arms looped around her neck, the taller girl pushing her farther into the worn sofa.  
Toni had to break the spell eventually because her heartbeat was getting a little out of control. Breathing heavily, she managed to get out,  
“Wait, Cheryl, how drunk are you?”  
“I’m okay, Toni. Your driving sobered me right up.”  
Toni laughed at that.  
“How would you know?”  
“I have an ‘imminent death’ sense, Toni. It even works in unfamiliar situations.”  
“I can assure you were very safe. Anyway, which charm worked on you?”  
“Your face.”  
“Shallow, Bombshell,” Toni said through a smirk, moving the girl so her head could rest on her shoulder, “Why did it take so long?”  
“I do my best to only kiss people who want to kiss me, Toni,” Cheryl said, turning sideways slightly to face her.  
“I’ve been into you for a long time, bombshell.”  
“You almost attacked me on your first day of school.”  
“As did you. But also, you’re really hot, y’know? You speak your mind, work your ass off at everything, and have a cheer uniform that isn’t exactly unflattering,” Toni gushed, running her fingers on Cheryl’s arm, giving the girl goosebumps. Cheryl swatted her arm and brought their lips back together, running her hands under Toni’s shirt. The badass, cool and collected look Toni usually brought around with her got lost somewhere in those kisses, because somehow the redhead on top of her just made her melt and get all soft.  
Toni loved lying there, the girl that she couldn’t get her mind off of for weeks on top of her.  
“For the record, this is the only time I’m letting you top,” Toni whispered.  
Cheryl smiled a bit, so tentatively that Toni could barely make it out from the darkness of the room. Their eyes met, and Toni worried again that she’d run away, but she didn’t. Cheryl rested her head on Toni’s shoulder, her exhaustion evident.  
Toni reached out and grabbed the pajamas she had left on the floor, handing them to Cheryl.  
“Comfy as I’m sure I am, I have a slightly bigger bed where we can continue to ruin our badass reputations,” Toni said, teasing the girl snuggled into her neck.  
“Fine.”  
\---------------------------------------------  
“You’re so pretty,” Cheryl muttered, half asleep, her face tucked into the crook of Toni’s neck. Toni held her tighter, squeezing the girl’s sides softly.  
“You’re one to talk. Go to sleep, Cheryl.”  
Toni waited for the redhead’s breathing to slow down, and kissed her temple before drifting to sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Toni woke up with eyes on her.  
She blinked, hoping the sun might calm down, and then gave in to the world around her.  
Cheryl was on her phone, or at least pretending to be on her phone, because Toni could feel the redhead’s eyes on her.  
“Morning Cheryl,” Toni said, her voice raspy from the morning.  
“Oh my gosh why is your morning voice cute too,” Cheryl whined, stuffing her head back into the pillow.  
“Cute? No. I’m a scary gang member.”  
“Sure you are,” Cheryl teased through a wince.  
“Shit, let me get you something for that,” Toni said as she threw herself off the bed.  
“For what?”  
“The headache you clearly have.”  
“Oh. Thanks, Toni,” Cheryl said, almost bewildered Toni had taken any notice.  
Toni came back with a bottle of Advil and a cup of water, handing them over to Cheryl.  
Cheryl inspected for a second and then took two.  
“So, do you think your hobos will believe we didn’t actually sleep together?”  
“Depends which of my hobos,” Toni said, rolling her eyes, “If you mean Sweet Pea and Fangs, absolutely not. If you mean Jughead and his Northsiders, well, Ponytail will probably convince them that we worked on a fucking project on a Saturday night, to be honest.”  
“Oh us Northsiders,” Cheryl said, drawing out the ‘North.’  
“Sorry Cher,” Toni apologized, putting her arm around Cheryl, “I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“I know.”  
Cheryl kissed her on the cheek.  
Toni kissed her back. Less heated than the night before, more of something the girls recognized, but could wait a little while.  
Maybe something like love.  
Maybe.  
\---------------------------------------------  
After Cheryl made some fantastic eggs, (Where on Earth did you learn this, Cher?), Toni dropped her off at Thistlehouse.  
Before she disappeared inside, Toni grabbed her hand,  
“Can I take you somewhere, Cheryl? Like, Pop’s or something?”  
“On a date?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’d love that, Toni,” Cheryl whispered into her ear, pulling her close.  
“I’ll text you.”  
“I might text back,” Cheryl yelled as she walked inside.  
Bombshell strikes again, Toni muttered through the grin taking over her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Feel free to leave a comment about the choni, or what you had for breakfast, or whatever you feel like sharing because I like attention


End file.
